


Can We Dance?

by BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, fluff?, inspired by the song can we dance by the vamps, oikage decade, oikawa really likes tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls/pseuds/BoysAndBoysAndGirlsAndGirls
Summary: Oikawa gets drunk at a party that Kageyama happens to be at.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 61





	Can We Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Can We Dance by The Vamps  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UqSww10eeKw

I talk a lot of shit when I’m drinking baby  
“ You look pretty, Tobio- Chan!”, Oikawa says loudly, with a huge ass grin on his face. “ I mean, you can blame it on the alcohol, but DAYUM Tobio!”, he continues, throwing a wink at Kageyama, the blushing mess.  
I’m known to go a little too fast  
“Tobio?”, Tooru asks. Tobio turns to him, his blue eyes widened, “Hmm?”. Tooru laughs loudly and sings (or screams), “BABY HOW YOU GET SO FIIINE?”. He closes his eyes for a second, and that’s all it takes for Tobio to run away to Mama Suga and Papa Daichi.  
Don’t mind all my friends, I know they’re all crazy, but they’re the only friends that I have  
“So Kageyama,”, Iwaizumi says, approaching the poor victim of his best friend, Shittykawa; “ The world will end, unless you rate that idiot Oikawa, on a scale of 1-10.”. Tobio chokes on his milk ( why was he drinking milk in a party where everyone was wasted anyway), “Did he put you up to this?”, he asks, hoping Iwaizumi isn’t as bad as Oikawa. Iwaizumi laughs, “ No, actually. I’m just a great wingman when drunk. At least, he’s finally doing something about his gigantic crus-.”, “IWA- CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU TELLING MY TOBIO-CHAN? TOBIO- CHAN, DON’T BELIEVE WHATEVER THIS IDIOT IS SAYING!”  
I know I don’t know you, but I’d like to skip the small talk and romance. That’s all I got to say, so baby can we dance  
“Go over there, and ask him to dance with you.”, Kuroo whispers into Oikawa’s ears. “Will it work?”, he questions, unsure whether his useless but adorable Kouhai knows how to flail his limbs in a way that it looks like dancing. “ Just do it. What do you have to lose?”  
“ I’ve probably been super irritating, I doubt that, but that’s what Iwa- Chan said,”, Tooru says, approaching Tobio who was talking to an orange shrimp- like creature, “But, do you maybe, kind of, might want to dance with me?”, Tobio looks up at him, and smiles, “ You know what, why not?”, Tooru smiles back, “ Of course you’d say yes, I’d say yes if I were you too. I’m quite the catch.”. “Do you want me to go back?”, Tobio responds with an eyebrow raised. “Nope, no, not at all, sorry, don’t go.”, Tooru says to which Tobio laughs, and even though he was drunk, he, Oikawa Tooru, swears it was the most beautiful thing he’s heard in his life.


End file.
